Her Spilled Espresso
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: They first met in the streets of London. It was that simple really. Two worlds meeting over something so basic as strong winds and a poorly put on coffee cup lid.


Written for Charms (Write about the 'meeting' of Muggle and Wizarding Worlds)

-oOo-

With caramel expresso in hand, Cho moved through the busy streets of Muggle London and tried to forget the stressful day of work she'd just come from. It was relatively sunny out, with that touch of possible rain in the air that she loved. Her long black hair fell in a loose curtain down her shoulders, and the blue dress she sported was of a vibrant shade. Under her arm she held a folder full of papers for work.

It was a nice day, until that wind blew. It was a strong breeze, and Cho had been too busy trying to keep her dress from flaring too high to pay mind to the pages in the folder. They blew from under her arm, landing on the sidewalk and fluttering up into the wind. Cho let out a groan of frustration. Setting her coffee on the ground, she knelt low to the ground. Thankfully most of the pages were still in the folder, but two or three had escaped. She had retrieved most of them save for the one that was just out of her reach. He leaned forward to grab it, but someone else had beaten her to it. The man picked her page up and offered it.

Cho's gaze slowly traveled up the man's arm. They were muscular, but not to a point of being over excessive. His shoulders were broad and he was built well. He wore a simple black jacket over his white shirt, and black trousers. But it was his face that Cho was looking at now. He was cute, with soft pale hand, and a smile that reached his mischief sparking eyes.

"I believe this is yours." His voice was deep.

"Thank you." Cho took the page, slipping it into the folder with the others. She rose to her feet, grabbing her coffee and keeping her eyes on him.

The man kept smiling. He rose as well, and inclined his head. "It's no problem. Just glad to help."

"Well thank you," Cho repeated.

The two stood there for a moment longer, neither speaking. They kept smiling at one another. Had someone not bumped into Cho's shoulder, sending her stumbling a few steps forward; in which the man had caught and stabilized her, they might have just stayed in silence.

"Sorry." Cho apologized.

She felt his sturdy hands grasping her shoulders softly. It was a nice feeling to be held by this stranger. It was a nice moment, until she saw the stain on his white shirt. It was a light brown, and as she looked at her cup; the lid having come off and the coffee having spilled out, Cho felt the heat rise into her cheeks. She stumbled back, frowning at her mess. She apologized.

"It's alright." The man simply zipped up is jacket. "It's an old shirt anyway."

"Are you sure?" Cho asked. "Because I feel horrid. Especially after you helped me with my papers."

"It's no problem, really. It wasn't your fault." He assured her. The man smiled still, putting a hand out for her to shake. "I'm Dudley by the way."

"Cho," she answered.

"Well Cho," Dudley said, "if you don't have anywhere to be, how about I get you a new coffee. To replace that one."

"You don't have to." Cho said, despite the fact that she really wanted to take him up on that offer.

"I insist." For a moment, worry was hinted in Dudley's eyes. "Unless you have somewhere to be. Then that is quite alright."

Cho smiled at him, drawing the folder of pages closer to her. She nodded, "alright. I'll take you up on that offer."

That had been nearly a year ago. Cho never would have thought that a simple encounter in the streets of London would leave lead her to where she was now; standing in the center of her boyfriend's flat and debating what she was about to do. She liked Dudley, she really liked him, but this could destroy that relationship.

But she had to tell him. He'd asked her to move in with him and she really wanted to. But he needed to know the truth. He needed to know what she was.

"Cho?" Dudley looked at her worryingly. He took a step towards her, hands placed comforting on her arms. She was reminded of that day in London. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have thrown something like that at you like that. I-"

"I'm a witch." Cho blurted out. She threw her hands over her lips as if pushing the sentence away.

Dudley took a step away from her. Cho took it the wrong way and began to panic. After a moment, Dudley's face lit up in a smile and he began to laugh full heartily. Cho was past panic at that moment and knew she made a mistake. She took a step back, but Dudley's hand went over hers and she froze.

"I'm sorry." Dudley said. "I didn't mean to laugh. I just... I've known."

"What?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"About the magic thing." Dudley explained. "The day we meet. The paper, it had the Ministry of Magic symbol on it. I saw it."

Cho's eyes racked over his face. "How do you know what it was?"

"My cousin." Dudley answered simply. "He's a wizard. I've seen the symbol before so I knew what it was."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was waiting for you to." Dudley said. "It wasn't my secret to give out. I figured you'd tell me whenever you were ready."

"And you're okay with it?" Cho asked. "With magic? With me being a witch?"

Dudley took her hand again. He looked at her, a smile of pure adoration on his face. "If you had asked me that question a few years ago, I might not have taken so well to it. But I want to think I've matured since then. And more importantly, I love you. Nothing will change that Cho. No matter if you're magic, or not. The more important question is can you love a – what's the word Harry used… oh right – a Muggle like me?"

Cho stepped forward taking his other hand in her own. She smiled at him, "I will always love you. And to answer your first question, yes, I would love to move in with you."

Dudley grinned. He leaned down and kissed her. Cho kissed back, pressing herself against him as she did so. When they broke apart, Cho smiled up at him.

"Although," she spoke softly, "we will have to discuss closet space."

Dudley only laughed in response, taking her lips in his once more.


End file.
